As individuals become increasingly reliant on mobile phones and other mobile computing devices for communication and access to information, the limited battery life of such devices can negatively impact the user experience. Because, individuals often spend large parts of their day in locations (e.g., home office, workplace, etc.) where the functions of the mobile devices are duplicated by other, non-mobile devices, (e.g., desktop computers, land-line telephones, etc.) much mobile device battery consumption—resultant from execution of such duplicative functionality—is unnecessary.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce power consumption of mobile devices through automated environment awareness, based, for example, on a mobile device's location and/or proximity to other computing devices. This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.